The New Doctor
by Ickbard
Summary: This is a story about what my Doctor would be instead of the new one Capaldi is masterfully playing, but has had a lot of troubles with Steven Moffat's lack of good stories in the newest season, except for episode five, which was a standard the rest of the season should have been held up to. Please do enjoy the ideas i have for a new doctor.


**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS The Beginning of a series. If you like Doctor Who and want to see a continuing series, this is the story**  
><strong>This is an idea i had a long time ago, and only recently had been able to do because reasons. I do hope you enjoy what I've got to offer. This was originally an idea to have before the newest season began. But after seeing the abysmal season (excluding episode 5 where they find the ultimate hiding species and his speech about fear, which fits in context with one major aspect that each Doctor goes through, eleven (but really thirteen) being change. Ten (1211) being loneliness and loss. Nine (10) being about love, and the war doctor (9) being about conflict. Besides that slight derailment and explanation of how the real doctor line up goes, this is my story. I aimed to make the doctor look.. Well. Real. Not everyone is clean shaven, not everyone is skinny or somewhat average looking (with how many of the UK's lead actresses for a majority of their programs), and not everyone has perfect eyesight. So besides the long intro, here is my rendition of the 14th/1st doctor.**

_

As the Doctor is regenerating."I remember! For once I remember it all! Er...how do you fly this thing?" pulls levers "You'd think that with the only thing that can properly travel through space and time. I would remember to fly it!" he pulls more levers and lands on a rail car on a steep hill, but it soon slides off and goes down to a light post which was nearly knocked it over "my god! I can't believe that worked" he smiled and laughed almost as if he was a mad man "Nobody died! I didn't lose a hand! Oooh. Sarcasm is back, and better than ever! My god! I can't believe that worked!" *he realizes he has a new voice, and feels a bit shorter. and heavier. he feels his chest. "OH MY GOD I'M A WOMAN! I'M A WOMAN AND NOT EVEN AN ENDOWED ONE! A SMALL TITTED WOMAN! people were gathering around him, and some were recording the incident and laughing. some were wearing some eccentric hats and bow-ties. The doctor looked at a puddle and saw his reflection "oh! i'm a fattish man... well that's a new... new. new new new new oh my god my voice! I'm an American now! I can be in a Western movie now! i've always wanted to be in a western! aluminum! oh my this is very very new!" he said, excited and worried about the attention he had gotten "um. nothing to see here! just a.. uh.. magician! yes a magician!" a tall woman with dark red hair was lying behind the TARDIS. She was knocked out by running into a shops display window when the TARDIS crashed "ugh... oh my fucking head!" she shouted. She looked up and couldn't believe her eyes "oh my god it's a TARDIS OH MY GOD!" The Doctor overheard her and looked around his sentient time machine "hello! uh... How do you know what this thing is?" he was quizzical and felt like he was about to faint "Well there's a comicbook about it, and who you are dressing as. a plus on the special effects and acting by the way" She smiled. He wasn't "seriously, i'm not an actor, I am the doctor!" he said irritated "oooh you're doing it just like David Tennant! I love it!" his face grew pale "listen... I'm about to faint. drag me into the TARDIS and it'll know what to d-" he collapsed and she squeaked as his head fell in her lap. She opened the door and saw it was a lot bigger on the inside "oh my god..."

**Well that is all i'm leaving at it right now, mainly because i want to know if you would like to see one scenario per chapter and have them really long, or have each fanfiction being a story, and it split up into chapters. The second would really help me with writing and post more content, but could become challenging to track from the beginning. Thank you for reading and everything. have a good one**

** ~Ickbard**


End file.
